


Ты никогда не слушал

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы R — NC-21 (2019) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: У Пегги Картер очень красивые туфли.





	Ты никогда не слушал

**Author's Note:**

> Футфетиш, порка.

Если смотреть снизу, Пегги казалась огромной. Кресло, в котором она сидела, было, наверное, величиной с небоскрёб. По крайней мере её голова точно возвышалась где-то над облаками.

И она что-то говорила. Говард понял это только сейчас. Он всё время слышал звуки, но сознание никак не могло собрать их во что-то осмысленное.

Надо постараться, ну же! Уже почти.

— Я говорила тебе множество раз, но ты никогда не слушаешь.

Конечно, она говорила. 

Пегги сложила ногу на ногу, и взгляд Говарда зацепился за выпирающий свод стопы. Такая белая стопа — и такая чёрная туфля. Покачивается: влево-вправо, влево-вправо.

Чёрт, опять отвлёкся. Говард всхлипнул и попробовал на прочность верёвки, стягивающие его руки за спиной.

Пегги вздохнула. Встала.

— Ты снова не слушаешь.

Интересно, почему?! Говард теперь видел только ноги. Всё ноги и ноги, а потом юбка с очень высоким разрезом. Очень высоким, но недостаточно высоким — никак не удавалось разглядеть, что же там, под этой дурацкой тканью.

Говард приподнял голову, прогнулся в спине. В ответ его щеки коснулся острый носок туфли.

— И что мне с тобой делать?

Говард извернулся и мазнул по чёрному лаку губами. Пегги снова вздохнула.

— Это не компенсирует твою невнимательность.

Может, и не компенсирует. Но ведь это не значит, что не стоит пытаться! Говард провёл языком по линии стыка белой кожи и чёрного лака. Пегги качнула ногой. Туфля проехала по щеке и снова зависла прямо перед носом. Говард открыл рот и обхватил острый носок губами. Пегги подала ногу вперёд, и пришлось открыть рот шире. Губы растянулись — вот-вот треснут, а носок, кажется, упёрся в самое горло. Пегги милосердно ослабила давление, но почти сразу нажала снова. И продолжала так до тех пор, пока полумрак комнаты не начал расплываться у Говарда перед глазами.

Когда где-то в районе солнечного сплетения уже начала скручиваться судорога, Пегги нагнулась и погладила его по голове. Говард прильнул к руке, наблюдая за тем как разрез на юбке раскрывается, раскрывается. Пегги проследила его взгляд и сжала волосы в кулак.

— Ты снова отвлёкся.

А как не отвлечься, когда разрез такой недостаточно высокий?! От нахлынувшего негодования Говард едва не пропустил « …наказать».

И Пегги куда-то ушла. А Говард остался: обнажённый, в свете единственного софита. Пегги ушла куда-то во тьму. Говард покрутил головой, а потом решил просто уткнуться носом в ковёр. И ждать.

И он ждал. И шли недели, месяцы, годы. В объективной реальности, наверное, минут пять. Но если довериться ощущениям, Говард сделал бы ставку на годы.

А потом всё его тело пронзила острая боль. Говард не успел даже дёрнуться, как ощущение повторилось. Следом ягодицы пощекотал пушистый наконечник стека. И снова боль, но её оттенок изменился, стал теплее.

Говард вскрикнул и ощутил это снова: резкий укол боли и разливающееся по телу тепло. И вскрикнул опять — не от боли, а потому что тепло пропало. Но Пегги не дала теплу угаснуть и ударила вновь. И тогда боль прошла, и осталось только тепло, накатывающее волнами. На этих волнах Говард уплывал куда-то на экзотические острова. Поначалу на этих островах был жаркий полдень, а потом — ночное небо, взрывающееся тысячью фейерверков.

Говард дрожал и чувствовал на спине ладони. Такие прохладные на фоне жгучего тепла. Руки, кажется, освободились от верёвок, но точно сказать было сложно — онемели. Но это ерунда. Куда важнее были длинные пальцы, разминающие затёкшие мышцы. Блаженство.

Да, блаженство.

А потом Пегги пересела и уложила Говарда головой себе на колени. И гладила, и пропускала между пальцами мягкие пряди.

— Всё нормально?

— Лучше не бывает. — Говард закрыл глаза и просто наслаждался. Им, наверное, так удастся всего пару раз, а то и вовсе — этот последний. Дыхание Пегги было ровным, а руки — сильными и нежными. Он такую больше никогда не найдёт, а она — никогда не согласится. — А что ты говорила?

— Усы, Говард. Сбрей чёртовы усы, они ужасны, — отстранённо сказала Пегги. Если бы он слушал, хоть иногда.

Но Говард уже провалился в забытье.


End file.
